Mental Notes From A Sessha
by Robster80
Summary: Kaede's thoughts about Negi from the beginning to the current storyline in the US, not Japan. A Onesided NegiKaede pairing story


**Mental Notes From A Sessha  
**A Negima Fanfic One-shot by Robster80

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters, Ken Akamatsu does. I write fanfics for fun, not profit.

Notice: This is a one-sided Negi/Kaede piece. If you don't like the pairing or Kaede, then please don't read and especially don't flame me!

* * *

"_He tries so hard."_

_That's what I think when his name comes to my mind and when someone mentions it: Negi Springfield, my class's teacher. He is ten years' old, originally from Wales, and he teaches at an all-girls' school in Japan. Oh yeah, and he's a wizard. I mean, he can use magic. Though, that's supposed to be a secret, but I'm not telling anybody. Except some of my class already knows this, but the rest don't and they're probably better off not knowing._

_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaede Nagase, born November 11, 1988, so I'm a Scorpio; I'm in Class 3-A at Mahora Academy, Middle School Division; and I'm training to be a ninja. I train really hard, though I honestly should focus more on my studies as I'm one of the five worst scorers in my class. In fact, I'm the Blue Ranger of the "Baka Rangers," what we call ourselves, or so Yue-dono first called us. As far as after-school activities go, aside from my personal ninja training, I'm in the school's Walking Club with the Fuka Twins (Fuka and Fumika Narutaki). On Weekends, I like to go into the woods near Mahora Campus by myself and train by scouring for mushrooms, stealing honeycombs from bees' nests, and catching char with kunai. I'm quite a skilled fighter, too, but against my classmates Ku-Fei, Chao, and Mana, I'd probably get my ass handed to me. I'm single, by the way, even though I got a good-size bust. I'm not among the ranked "biggest chest" girls in my class, but frankly I couldn't care about that._

_Anyway, I first met Negi-sensei about a year ago when I was in Class 2-A, which would put me in 8__th__ Grade of Junior High, I think. Originally, my class was taught by Takahata-sensei, but one day Negi came along and was assigned to teach our class on a trial basis. At first, we were shocked that such a cute little boy was really our teacher, but he proved to be a prodigal genius with his English skills. Most of the class took to him quite well, especially the "class rep" Ayaka. Only Asuna didn't like it, but she had a crush on Takahata-sensei so it was only natural she didn't like the new guy. Things sure changed with Negi as our teacher; our class took first place in the final tests scores of the semester, and that got Negi as our permanent teacher._

_There's a funny story relating to that, though. The Baka Rangers and Negi took a journey to Library Island in an attempt to find some magic book to help us five bakas get smarter for the coming finals. Library Island, though, was full of traps, so it was mostly adventurous rather than a learning experience. Still, we managed to escape without much injury and somehow we got passing scores on the finals. I personally got a 63, though I'm honestly trying to beat that score these days. But the best part of the Library Island expedition? I got to spend some time with Negi._

_Sometime after that, however, I got to spend more personal time with Negi. It was during one of my weekend training trips. I was out in the woods as usual, when I heard this loud crash among the trees. Naturally curious, I went to investigate, and who do I find? Negi, lost and alone. He didn't tell me exactly why he was wandering out in the woods by himself, but I could tell he was deeply troubled. I invited him to join me in my training, and he got to experience sessha-style training firsthand. It was quite fun for me, as I only had shared my training with the Fuka twins before, never with a boy._

_That night I gave Negi an outdoor bath, using an empty oil drum with a fire going underneath it. After training all day long, a bath in the great outdoors feels so relaxing, at least I think so. Anyway, after seeing Negi was feeling much better in the bath, I decided to join him. Yeah, I got naked for him and sat behind him in the drum and we bathed together. It was kinda cute watching him turn red with me in the bath with him. We talked a bit, and he was amazed by my nature and my determination for becoming a ninja. And I told him he had his own remarkable qualities, too. I also told him he could come training with me again anytime he felt troubled, and that I'd have a nice warm bath waiting for him._

_I think that was when I started feeling something more towards him than as just my teacher…_

_After the bath, we cleaned up and slept in my tent, and he was gone by early morning. I saw him summon his staff and fly away, and that's when I realized he was a wizard. However, I'm not one to spill secrets, so he had nothing to worry about._

_Then came the class field trip to Kyoto. It was fun, and very eventful, mostly due to some conflict with Konoka's family who lived there. Ku-Fei, Mana, and myself had to help Negi, Asuna, and some others deal with some misguided magicians and some summoned demons, but it was fun exercise. But the thing I liked the most about the trip was on the second night of the trip…_

…_The Kiss-Negi-On-The-Lips Contest…_

_I didn't know it at the time, but Asakura, our class reporter and main intelligence gatherer, had just found out Negi was a wizard, and she had teamed up with Chamo-kun, Negi's pet talking ermine, to score on pactio cards. Pactio cards are a sort of magic contact wizards and witches make with non-magic partners to give them special abilities, and the deal is signed with a kiss on the lips of the contract-maker. It has to be on the lips, otherwise the contract is botched and so is the card it makes. Asuna had made a contract with Negi during an earlier fight with Evangeline-dono, so he already had one under his belt. Chamo wanted more, but to sell on the black market, not just to make Negi stronger and give him extra protection, but like I said I didn't know this at the time._

_Basically, Asakura approached most of the class with a unique game. We were divided into five groups on the trip from the start, and the game was that two girls from each group would wander the hotel's hallways in search of Negi, armed with only a pillow in each hand, and score a kiss on his lips to win the game. I was in one group with Ku-Fei, and we went up against Yue-dono and Nodoka, Ayaka and Chisame, Makie and Yuna, and the Fuka Twins. It was a random draw in regards to picking who got on the teams of two, but aside from Chisame, and Yue-dono as she wanted Nodoka to win no matter what, the rest of us were in it because mainly it was fun AND we'd get to share the fun with Negi._

_I don't mind telling you this, but when I ended up on the team with Ku-Fei, my heart skipped a beat or two. Yeah, it was a little dangerous as if we got caught by one of the teachers' on hall duty during the game, we had to sit in the lobby in seiza position until dawn. However… it was a chance to actually share a kiss… and with Negi… I just couldn't get the notion out of my head._

_Unfortunately, I missed my chance. Thanks to some magic paper dolls, or golems, or whatever, only Nodoka ended up kissing Negi and getting a pactio card that night. And we all ended up doing the seiza in the lobby. Even Negi, and Asakura, too._

_I got to understand a little more about Negi's abilities during the Mahora Festival. Long story short, he took part in the Mahora Budokai thanks to his training with Ku-Fei some time prior, and to the prodding of his new friend Kotaro-Kun. He managed to make it to the final round, where as I only lasted to the semi-finals. He's truly strong for one so young, and he tries so very hard._

_That's what I… …what I love about him…_

_There's more I can say, especially about the rest of the festival and about Chao's involvement, but I just can't concentrate on that right now. All I can think about lately is… Negi…_

_Some of the girls in my class have got it bad for Negi already. Ayaka's head-over-heels for him, Makie's crushing on him because she thinks he's cute and she likes cute things, Yue-dono likes him but she's conflicted about her feelings and getting in the way of Nodoka's feelings and Nodoka… she's gone farther than anybody by totally confessing her feelings to Negi during the Kyoto trip. I envy her courage, I really do. As for Asuna, whom Negi spends a lot of time with and is very close to, my best guess is they're like a dysfunctional brother and sister. However, I can tell she really cares about him._

_It may seem strange and more likely wrong for junior high school girls to be crushing or romantically chasing a ten year old boy teacher, but love really just can't be explained. I don't really know why I feel this way about Negi. I just know that I'm in love with him and nothing can change that. Lately, I've been attempting to ask him to come with me on my weekend training trips, but I never get enough courage to ask him. Nevertheless, I keep an eye out for the chance…_

…_That he'd just walk up to my camp. And I'll have that bath ready for him, like I promised…_

_Maybe when that time comes… I can tell him what's on my heart. And if he can't decide yet, I'll wait for him… no matter how long…_

_**

* * *

End?**_

* * *

Please read and review! Let me know what you think, and if I should do a Negi/Kaede story or not. 


End file.
